


Сказка про Халета-Охотника Или Прыжок Оленя

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Халадинская сказка Второй Эпохи, записана нуменорскими фольклористами времен Мирных Путешествий. О том, как их племя пришло на запад... и как выяснило, что людям с эльфами общаться не след.
Kudos: 1





	Сказка про Халета-Охотника Или Прыжок Оленя

**Сказка про Халета-Охотника Или Прыжок Оленя (Халадинская сказка Второй Эпохи.**

_Записана нуменорскими фольклористами времен Мирных Путешествий._

Жил-был на свете Халет-Охотник. Тот, что Лесных Людей в Западные Земли привел. И воином он был храбрым, и охотником – ловким и неутомимым, и народ за собой вел, а все потому, что твердо знал, как Лесные Люди жить должны. Так, чтобы и мы никого трогали – и другие знали, что трогать нас не след. И люди, и эльфы – а от этих лучше и подальше держаться, мало ли что… ну а уж с Тварями Восточными один разговор – чтобы больше не сунулись.  
И вот привел он народ в Земли Западные, нашел место лесное и подходящее, а когда и туда орки добрались – оказалось, не только за горами на Востоке они бывают! - тогда и отбить их впереди всех шел, и потом – новые лесные земли нашел для народа… Только вот годы шли, а жены у него не было. Некоторые говорят – была, да погибла, когда орки пришли, но все не так было. А вот как: была у него у сестра – в один день родились, в один час, - и такая же смелая и ловкая как он. И на охоте, и в пляске, - и в доме у нее порядок и достаток был, и в мужнем доме, и в родном сначала – мать-то у них давно погибла, не то Твари Восточные ее разорвали, не то камень в горах свалился… И муж у нее был – мОлодец ей под стать. А брат смотрел на сестру и говорил, - если уж у меня сестра такая, то стыд мне будет жену хуже взять! Такую возьму, что во всяком деле умелицей будет. А такой не всё не находилось – та по лесам бродит, а дома паутина по углам, у той – в доме чисто, да на двор по темноте выйти боится, куда там – в лес!..  
А сестра его – это-то правда – погибла, как орки напали. И муж ее – там же, рядом они бились, - хорошо хоть сын остался малый, родня в дом взяла, благо после-то времена спокойные пошли на новом месте, мирные, в лесу – зверя обилие, земля много родит, что на огороде, что в чаще…  
Так что народ уже вести и защищать не нужно, как прежде, - и стал вновь Халет-Охотник на охоту что ни день ходить, землю новую обживать… И случилось ему в один день такого оленя выследить, какого он никогда не видал, - шкура белая, аж поблескивает, а рога – чистым золотом сияют! Он, видать, из эльфийских земель пришел, что там рядом были… Рядом, да за Эльфийской Стеной, - эльфы за нее чужих не пускали, но и сами не выходили, Лесным Людям не мешали…  
И вот как увидел он того оленя, так и вошла ему в голову мысль, - если не добуду его, то и не охотник я больше! Стану на огороде гряды рыхлить до самой старости.  
Только непростая это вышла охота. Не один день он оленя выслеживал, а стрелу пустить все не успевал, - а был он таким стрелком, что никто из его народа сравниться не мог, и лук у него был крепкий и меткий, у Горного Народа выменянный, еще по пути в Земли Западные… Говорят, знал он у каждого зверя такое место, чтобы одной стрелой его убить, - если верно прицелится да верно выстрелит. Но тут он и прицелиться никак не успевал, устал уже, оголодал, но тут до еды ли! Из ручья пригоршню выпить – и то время жаль потерять! …Как приворожил его этот олень эльфийский, видно было в нем какое-то колдовство…  
Пригнал он его на третий день к берегу реки, а берег там был обрывистый, река – в глубоком ущелье текла, да и неузком к тому же. Ну, думает Халет, заманил я тебя в западню! Гонял я здесь косуль, они и прыгать не пытались, всех тут догнал!  
Но лишь прицелился он снова – встрепенулся олень и прыгнул – прямо в ущелье! Эх, думает Халет, разобьется теперь о камни сам, рога поломает, да и за добычей по такому склону – полезу ли? На мгновенье так задумался, снова посмотрел – а олень уже на том берегу. На самом крае, но твердо стоит, всеми копытами стоит. И тут – встрепенулся снова, рогами золотыми повел – и в лес на том берегу!  
Тут бы Халету и оставить погоню! Нет, стал он дорогу на тот берег искать – да так, чтобы времени много не потерять. Мостов там удобных еще не было в те времена, броды – далеко совсем… Нашел он место, где ущелье поуже, а над ним деревья низко с обоих берегов наклоняются, стал по веткам перебираться. Уже близко – ствол, что из того берега растет, да тут подломилась под ним ветка. Сорвался Халет, да видно, хранил его кто-то – уцепился за ветки и корни на склоне, силы все собрал – и выбрался.  
Тут его силы совсем оставили, да и вечер был – только в куст поближе откатился, там и лежал до самого утра. А утром стал оленя по следам снова выслеживать, хотя в тех землях мог он уже давно ускакать так далеко, что не догонишь, земли-то впереди многие лежали: в одну сторону еще другие эльфы живут, в другую – еще люди, а где и горы, человеку непроходимые, а таким зверям как тот олень – что прямая дорога…  
Но за все его усилия – видит он, - вроде бы награда ему досталась: еще не пришел вечер – выследил он оленя. Тот видно в этих землях себя в безопасности чувствовал, далеко не уходил – леса там были тихие, ненаселенные… Достал Халет свой лук, прицелился и выстрелил – так, чтобы с одного выстрела добычу убить. Полетела со свистом стрела. Только почудилось Халету, будто в лесу еще какой-то шорох и свист в то же время где-то слева послышался. Нет, подумал он, - ветер это шумит, и пошел за своей добычей. Выходит на поляну, видит уже за деревьями – лежит олень без движения… И тут слышит он смех, как колокольчик серебряный звонит, и голос девичий:  
\- Нет, охотник, постой, моя это добыча!  
И видит – выходит из-за деревьев дева, темноволосая и во всем зеленом, тоже с луком и колчаном.  
\- Как это твоя? – возмутился Халет, посмотрел на оленя, и видит: убит он стрелой с одного выстрела, только не его стрелой, а чужой, а его стрела – в эту чужую стрелу у самого наконечника воткнулась!  
И жаль, слов нет, как жаль ему добычи, но и чужое искусство в охоте ему по душе. Посмотрел еще раз на деву – и на вид хороша, и лук с колчаном хороши… Помолчал и сказал наконец:  
\- Что ж – твоя добыча, по праву – твоя!  
Снова засмеялась дева серебряным смехом и сказала:  
\- Это ты хорошо сделал, что себе оленя не потребовал! Наш он, из наших земель, мне наш Государь на него охотиться позволил, а тебе – нет! – И добавила, - Но тебе об этом и узнать было неоткуда, так что нет твоей вины, что ты его четыре дня гнал…  
Слушает Халет и удивляется – все она знает о его охоте, значит, где-то рядом была, а он ее за все эти дни и не приметил, - кроме того мига, когда свист стрелы услышал…  
А она прибавляет:  
\- А охотник ты славный, я думала, у Людей таких и не бывает… Но вечер уже скоро, тебе до твоих земель далеко уже, - пойдем-ка ко мне. Есть у меня тут шалаш под деревом… А за оленя не бойся, я так сделаю, что его за ночь никто не тронет!  
(Это они эльфы умеют – наколдовать…)  
Он и согласился. Шел, взгляд от нее не отводил, а идти и недалеко оказалось, - или он дороги, пока глядел, не заметил?  
Пришли они к раскидистому дереву, прошли мимо ветвей, низко нависших и видит Халет: вроде нет ни стен ни крыши, только ветви, стена утеса с навесом небольшим, а под ними – настоящий дом! И лавки в нем оказались, и родник прямо рядом… Дева котелок достала, огонь добыла, припасы из погребка… Словом, был ему под деревом и стол, и ночлег, и разговоры на полночи о том, кто и где охотился в этих краях… И дому ее Халет не забыл похвалу сказать – мол, до чего хорошо все устроено!  
\- Да это так, - говорит ему дева, - даже избушкой охотничьей не назовешь, а уж дом у меня куда как получше этого будет!  
Вот тут и понял Халет-Охотник, что нашел он себе жену по нраву, мастерицу во всяком деле и охотницу не хуже его самого. Так и сказал ей сразу и прямо:  
\- А будешь моей женой? – дева-то к тому времени и бутыль вина из погребка достала, они уже больше половины отпили…  
А она – только снова серебряным смехом залилась:  
\- Да где же это видано, глупый ты человек, чтобы я Смертному в жены пошла! Даже не вспоминай об этом снова, слышишь? Хочешь, вместе охотиться будем, когда я в эти земли заглядывать буду, хочешь – сюда заходи, даже если один придешь, - но об этой глупости и не думай!  
Стыдно стало Халету, а возразить и нечего…  
…А дальше – так и было, как она сказала – не раз они вместе охотились. Что же ты, - спрашивал ее Халет-Охотник, - к нам так часто в наши земли ходишь, или за Эльфийской Стеной леса плохие, дичь повывелась?  
А дева снова смеется – и отвечает:  
\- Нет, и леса там хороши, и звери в них, и трава, и народ наш хорош, - а только здесь раньше мой дом был, когда еще Стена не стояла… Вот там и был, где мы с тобой в первый раз ночевали…  
Так-то она ему много что рассказывала – только имя свое не назвала, со смехом посоветовала: а ты как хочешь, так и называй, - я отзовусь!  
…Это у них, у эльфов, в обычае – одним именем только отец называет, другим – только мать, третьих – Государь их, четвертым – друзья и товарищи, а прочим – пятое, а то и шестое имя… А есть у них у каждого и еще одно, самое настоящее, так одни его только самым близким друзьям скажут, а кто и никому, потому что если узнают это имя их враги – большая им беда будет… Ну да это другая сказка.  
…А Халет деву охотницу Оленьей Девой прозвал, а то и просто – Оленем, умела она легко бежать даже по самому густому лесу…  
А про женитьбу он молчал до времени – а думать не переставал. Люди Лесные его теперь редко видели, если не охотится – то с ней по лесу бродит, то один про нее думает… Год, наверное, прошел, а он снова не удержался, - заговорил:  
\- Стань моей женой, Дева-Олень, ты ведь все теперь про меня знаешь, жить мне не так уж долго по вашему счету, помру – что хочешь делай, а мне без тебя – совсем не жизнь!  
От всей души говорит, едва не плачет – а она снова смеется:  
\- Да где тебе быть моим мужем быть, ты меня и догнать не сумеешь! – и тут же, едва договорила – понеслась по лесу, что твой олень!  
Халет-Охотник – за ней. По кустам, буреломам, но – не отстает, хоть и не так легко бежит. И выбегают они к берегу реки – примерно там, где олень реку перепрыгнул.  
Он – из леса выбегает, а она уже у самого обрывы – и кричит ему:  
\- Теперь уж точно не догонишь! И видит он вначале – словно по воздуху побежала прямо над ущельем. Но еще несколько шагов сделал и разглядел – канат тонкий натянут от дерева к дереву, тонкий, серебристого блеска, - мост, да без поручней и шириной в один шаг!  
Эльфийский мост, человеку по такому не пройти… Но Халету подумалось тогда: вот догоню ее за мостом – и будет она моей женой, согласится! Собрался он с духом – только бы перебежать – и кинулся вперед, а на том берегу, у самого края – она стоит… Перебежал, - видно вновь помогал ему кто (а может, она сама и помогала колдовством своим?) – а на твердой земле о корень споткнулся, ее из виду на миг упустил. Поднял взгляд, а нет на поляне девы, только на дерево птица серебристая взлетает (и смех слышится знакомый), потряс головой, а на дереве, на нижней ветке снова эльфийская дева сидит, повторяет:  
\- Не догнал, не догнал!  
А он уже о том и не думает, только спрашивает:  
\- Это ты так умеешь?  
-Конечно, умею, - отвечает она, - любым зверем, любой тварью могу обернуться, если от погони надо уйти!  
\- А покажи, как! Обернись еще раз!  
\- Нет, отвечает она, - не могу! Если будешь смотреть – не могу, а взгляд отведешь хоть на миг – обернусь! Так что не видать тебе такого, и женой меня – тоже не видать!  
Спустилась с дерева и говорит:  
\- Ну что приуныл, охотник? Пойдем в моем шалаше посидим…  
И снова – приходила она охотиться, и его не гнала, а он снова молчал о своем заветном… И года не утерпел, как-то подкараулил ее у ручья, где она проходить обещала, и снова за свое.  
А дева уже не смеется, и говорит ему серьезно:  
-Ты не говори так. Нельзя так говорить. Не бывать тому. Народы у нас разные, и пути – тоже. Если снова о женитьбе заговоришь, - лучше и не охотиться не приходи!  
И добавила – вроде бы уже снова весело:  
\- А если просто охотиться – милости просим!  
А он так не может с собой справиться, взмолился:  
-Олень мой… - голову руками обхватил, глаза закрыл…  
А открыл – и нет на поляне девы – только рыбина огромная хвостом плеснула и уплыла от него…  
И с тех пор – стала она его избегать вроде как… А он – измучился совсем, а мыслей своих не оставил… Его уж и родичи убеждали, и мудрые из стариков, - ты одумайся, зачем нам, людям, эльфы эти, а тебя сородичи давно не видали, - кто судить-рядить будет? А кто сына сестры твоей наставит? Большой уже парень, дурное дело, если оболтусом вырастет – что же, зря сестра твоя и муж ее головы сложили?  
А он им не перечит – но и забыть ее не может. И сам вроде решил, что не надо ему ее в лесу искать – а ноги сами в лес несут, а глаза ее, как зверя редкого, выслеживают…  
Как-то пришел он к тому утесу, где мост эльфийский был протянут – снова близ того места, где олень реку перепрыгнул, но немного в другой стороне. Пришел – и знает уже, что она сюда прийти должна. Подумал – а вот отвяжу я твой мост, и буду смотреть, глаз не отводя – и никуда не перейдешь, не улетишь – будешь моей!  
Подобрался к обрыву и стал веревку отвязывать. Узел там был хитрый, эльфийский, не без колдовства – еле справился! Но только отвязал, еще из рук не выпустил, - и другие мысли пришли: а что ж я ее неволю, как орк какой? Нет, не так нужно! Последний раз спрошу, а откажется – оставлю совсем! И – стал веревку обратно привязывать. Эльфийского узла он не знал, но привязал своим, охотничьим, самым крепким, который знал. И в зарослях затаился – ее ждать.  
И так уж он наловчился, что хоть говорят, что эльфы по лесу бесшумно ходят, а он и шаги ее умел услышать, и от всех иных отличить. Все ж таки таким он был охотником, какого ни до того, ни после не было… Выследил, значит, - но и она его выследила. И еще они не видят друг друга, только слышал, кричит ему она:  
\- Не догонишь, не удержишь – оленем обернусь, - берегись!  
А он ей как закричит:  
\- Не обернешься, вижу тебя! – хоть сам еще толком не видел.  
И в тот же миг шаги ее вроде как в топот зверя превратились, - или показалось ему так, - только они сам рванулся на поляну, а сам все кричит:  
-ВИЖУ тебя!  
Выбежал к обрыву – и правда увидел: над обрывом взмывает полуолень-полудева, одно существо в другое преображается… Только видно, и правда нужно, чтобы ничей чужой взгляд того не подглядел, и за следующее мгновение снова из оленя – дева, прямо над обрывом!  
Но и она, Дева Оленья, великой охотницей была… Рядом с ней, совсем рядом, был ее эльфийский мостик, и так она в воздух успела изогнуться, что попала на него уже одной ногой… Только мост – не удержался, развязался самый крепкий охотничий узел – видать, та веревка по-настоящему только эльфов слушалась. И полетела дева в пропасть, на острые камни, что из воды торчали…  
А Халет стоит над самым обрывом, смотрит на нее неотрывно, а все же кажется ему – то олень, то дева, то олень… Нет, дева! Вот - в воду упала, вот вода кровью окрасилась, да потащила тело по течению вниз, скоро уж за ближайшими поворотом скроет…. А он все стоит, да повторяет:  
\- Олень мой, Олень,. куда ж ты прыгнула… - и мысль у него одна: что теперь ему один только путь – в ту же реку с того же обрыва… И словно слышит он снова ее смех серебряный, и голос:  
-Ну где же ты? Иди ко мне! – и ногу уж заносит, чтоб шагнуть…  
Только вдруг – зовет его другой голос, из-за спины, знакомый, только понять он не может, чей:  
\- Халет, Халет!  
Застыл он, на шаг от края отступил, а голос снова зовет:  
\- Халет, брат мой! – и узнал он голос сестры. Обернулся, мнилось ему тогда – вдруг сестра из мертвых вернулась, если другую его радость смерть забрала? Но так ничего и не увидел, только обернулся, бросился на голос – упал и без чувств оказался.  
..Там и нашли его люди Лесные, - родичи его да другие охотники, сказала им мудрая бабка (что племянника его воспитала) накануне:  
\- Хватит Халета корить, хотите его живым увидеть – идите и принесите из леса!  
\- Да мы и приведем, своими ногами придет! – обещали охотники, а бабка их подгоняла:  
\- Да вы хоть на коне привезите, только не медлите!

…Долго он болел, хотя что за хворь такая – никто не знал, морок эльфийский, видать… Только сильный он был человек – выправился. Встал на ноги и говорит:  
\- Ну все, долго я от дел своих отлынивал, буду теперь и судить, и рядить, и дом свой поправлю, пауков из углов повыгоню, сам как-нибудь справлюсь – , руки, чай, на месте , и без жены разберусь, раз судьба мне такая!  
(И слезу смахнул).  
\- Только, говорит, дело у меня в лесу одно есть, схожу ненадолго – и за дела!  
Люди его отпускать не хотели – вдруг опять что с ним случится, - а мудрая бабка опять говорит:  
\- Да вы пустите, не бойтесь, а кто боится – тот может сзади пойти да посмотреть, чтобы чего не вышло!  
Так и сделали, пошли за ним два охотника. А он и сам лук взял, словно на охоту собрался. А пошел - все к тому же месту, так что они чем ближе, тем больше страшатся – а ну бросится (видно, что-то он этом в бреду-то наговорил!). Вышел к обрыву, застыл у края, охотники уже в ближайшем кусте переглянулись, чтоб прыгнуть сразу… А он снял свой лук, вынул из колчана – и говорит над ним:  
\- Ну что же, первый раз прыгнул олень – и началась моя охота в этих краях, а прыгнул второй раз – и теперь уж охота закончена, такой – не бывать впредь!  
И хоть был у него лук крепкий, от Горного Народа, а приложил он силу – и сломал его. А обломки с обрыва в реку кинул. Стрелы туда же из колчана высыпал, да и колчан – следом. Вздохнул, сказал снова над рекой:  
-Прощай, Олень! – и прочь пошел, по сторонам не глядя. Одного охотника аж сапогом пнул ненароком, мимо проходя – и не заметил даже!  
Пришел домой – и впрямь стал делами заниматься, своими да народными…

…Он и на охоту потом снова ходить начал, только лук в руки больше не брал. Говорили ему, что можно другой добыть, чтоб не хуже, - а он даже слышать не хотел: копье брал, рогатину, ловушки ставил…  
И крепко с тех пор сам запомнил, и другим не упускал случай повторить: самим нужно Лесному Народу жить. Без всяких эльфов, да и люди другие не так уж на и нужны – со всем сами управимся…  
Рядил он суд по праву, и был у народа в почете… Только жену себе так и не завел. А стал старым – велел сыну сестры теперь суд рядить и о Лесных Людях заботиться. Он тогда уж взрослым давно стал, семью завел… А заветы Халета-Охотника запомнил и тоже в почете у людей был. Только сам охотником не был, да и вовевать в юности учиться не пришлось. Зато в травах целебных разбирался, как никто другой. Он-то Халета тогда от эльфийских мороков и выхаживал. А потом, уже по смерти Халета – пришли тяжелые времена, и его искусство очень народу пригодилось, а охотники и воины там и так не перевелись…  
Но, как бы ни было тяжело, всегда верными были эти слова: сами должны жить Лесные Люди. Мы ни к кому не лезем – и к нам никто не лезь! А уж от эльфов и вовсе подальше держаться нужно. От Горного народа, если торговаться уметь, можно товар хороший добыть, а от этих… Вроде и возьмешь что доброе, а как пройдет время так окажется, что только – морок эльфийский, а человеку – беда и горе, да и им, может, не всё счастье…  
Ровно как у Халета-Охотника с Девой-Оленем вышло.

19.10.2010 4:24

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Каноническое:  
> Халет-Охотник существует вместо Госпожи Халет во всех версиях прихода Людей на Запад, кроме самой последней. Про него известно, что он привел свой народ в Белерианд - и в Бретиль. Прочее на совести эриадорских сказочников. Кроме вот этого:  
> "Он [дракон] ведь приполз к Кабед-эн-Арасу - вы говорили, там однажды олень перепрыгнул реку, спасаясь от охотников Халет". (слова Турина, "Нарн и Хин Хурин")  
> Кабед-эн-Арас переводится как "Олений прыжок".


End file.
